DESERT
by makena
Summary: un petite petite songfic (version one shot) que j'ai écrit entre deux de mes fics, pour résumer Quatre est amoureux, mais les choses ne sont pas toujours simple. Peut être que l'annonce d'un mariage changera les choses.


**TITRE : ****D E S E R T**

**AUTEUR : ****Makena**

**MAIL : **devonmakena@aol.com

**BASE : **GUNDAM WING

**GENRE : **YAOI OCC, song fic sur les paroles de la chanson de Emilie Simon ''DESERT''

**COUPLE : 4+6, 1+2, Cyanne+Solo**

**DISCLAMERS : toujours pas à moi, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je commence à perdre patience, il faut que je trouve comment je pourrais faire pour garder mon petit Trowinou d'amour à moi. Cependant Cyanne elle m'appartient**

UN PETIT ONE SHOT POUR FAIRE UN PETIT BREAK DANS L'ÉCRITURE DE MES FICS

TROWA : c quoi cette nouvelle fic

MAKENA : un one shot musical

TROWA : avec qui

MAKENA : avec Quatre

TROWA : alors j'y suis aussi

MAKENA : ben non !!!

TROWA : attends un peu ! Quatre la plupart du temps il est avec moi

ZECH : pas cette fois ci. Merci mon Ange

MAKENA : de rien, bon je vous laisse j'ai une fic à écrire moi

TROWA : MAKENA REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**NOTE : UN GRAND MERCI AUX FILLES  DU GROUP POUR AVOIR BETA LECTE CETTE FIC**

One-shot : desert

An 200 de la colonisation, ça fait maintenant quatre ans que la guerre contre Mariemeia est terminée, Heero a finalement accepté la proposition de Réléna de devenir son garde du corps à la seule condition que Duo puisse le suivre, et oui ils sont inséparables, et Réléna a fini par l'accepter. Donc finalement tout est rentrée dans l'ordre du côté de ses deux là. Quant aux autres et bien ce ne fut pas une surprise lorsqu'ils nous ont appris qu'ils avaient décidé de faire leur vie ensemble, tout au long de notre cohabitation ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se tourner l'un autour de l'autre, et il a fallu cette histoire avec Mariemeia, pour que Wufei et Trowa finissent enfin par se déclarer leur amour.

La vie est ainsi faites.

Et Quatre me direz vous ? Et bien moi, je vis tout simplement, je suis retourné sur L4 où à présent je dirige la Winner Corps. Je ne vis pas ! Non je survie, j'ai tout ce dont on pourrait rêver, l'argent, la famille, les amis, pourtant je ne suis pas heureux, parce que lui n'est pas près de moi. Vous, vous demandez de qui je parle ?et bien je parle de Zech Merquise, oui j'aime cet homme. Je l'aime depuis la première fois que je l'ai aperçu. Malheureusement, mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, il y a 4ans lorsque je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentais pour lui il s 'est contenté de me dire que je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur autre choses, que j'étais trop jeune et que de toute façon pour aimer il fallait être deux, et il est parti quelques mois plus tard pour Mars avec Lucrécia je ne lui en veux pas, on ne peux pas forcer les gens à vous aimez. Enfin ! C'est comme ça.

**_Oh mon amour, mon âme-sœur_**

**_Je compte les jours je compte les heures_**

**_Je voudrais te dessiner dans un désert_**

**_Le désert de mon cœur_**

- Maître Quatre nous allons bientôt atterrir, vous devriez attacher votre ceinture

- Merci Rachid, avez vous réussi à joindre Duo ?

- Monsieur Maxwell sera là à votre arrivée, il vient de confirmer qu'il était déjà à l'aéroport, je crois qu'il est très impatient de vous revoir

- moi aussi Rachid, je suis très impatient

Une heure plus tard la navette atterrissait sur un petit aéroport privé d'Arabie Saoudite, Quatre était à peine descendu qu'une tornade répondant au nom de Duo Maxwell se jetait dans ses bras

- Quatchan, ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, alors Man  quoi de neuf ? ……..Mais attends un peu t'as grandi toi, pas juste t'es aussi grand que moi, voyons 1m80 c'est ça ?

- 1m82 Duo, et moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, alors que racontes tu 

- ça va, mais je m'ennui ben oui Heechan il est occupé avec Réléna, et en ce moment pas de mission pour Preventers donc je m'ennui, mais maintenant que tu es là ça va changer. Ne manquera que Wufei et Trowa en ce moment ils sont en mission pour Preventers

- j'aime pas cette lueur malicieuse, au fond de tes yeux, toi tu nous as préparé quelque chose dit Quatre

- t'as pas tort Quatre, ça fait pratiquement trois jours que Monsieur m'évite soigneusement

- Mais heu !!!!!!!!!!!!!Heechan…….répondit l'intéressé au nouvel arrivant et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- tu permets que je dise bonjour à Quatre

- Ben oui, mais seulement si tu me fais un bisou

- Baka répondit Heero avant de l'embrasser sous le regard amusé de l'héritier Winner

- bonjour Heero, ravi de te revoir, je vois que rien n'a changé il est toujours aussi turbulent 

- c'est de pire en pire. Et toi Quatre la forme ?

- énormément de travail avec la Winner Corps, et être représentant des colonies ne me permets pas d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour moi. Au fait c'est sympa d'être venu nous chercher Duo et moi

- désolé de vous décevoir, mais c'est lui que je viens chercher, répondit Heero en indiquant du doigt l'homme qui faisait marche vers eux

- Hé mais c'est Merquise rétorqua Duo

Quatre se retourna et fixa la personne qui se tenait maintenant à quelques mètres de lui, l'ancien pilote de Sandrock était troublé, mais habitué de par sa fonction de diplomate il n'eut aucun mal à dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait, _''il n'a pas changé on ne dirait pas que 4années se sont écoulées, il est toujours aussi beau, je craque, je n'aie qu'une envie c'est de me jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et profiter de cette chaleur que je connais pas……… reprend toi Winner, il ne t'aime pas il ne t'aimera jamais……. Alors autant en finir avec ces souffrances, je vais accepter la proposition de Cyanne, après tout c'est une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, et puis nous nous connaissons depuis bientôt 6ans elle et moi, alors pourquoi pas.''_ Quatre perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas entendu que Zech c'était adressé à lui, il fallut que Duo se mette à crier pour qu'il refasse surface

- pas la peine de crier Duo, je ne suis pas sourd

- ben on dirait pas, y a Zech qui te parle depuis une ou deux minutes, et toi tu réponds pas, t'étais parti au pays des rêves

- oh ! Excusez moi répondit le blond d'un air confus, j'étais ailleurs j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- je te demandais juste comment tu allais lança Zech avec anxiété

- Ah Zech bonjour, je vais bien merci, je ne savais pas que vous deviez être des nôtres, je pensais que c'était une réunion…….enfin ce n'est rien ravi de vous revoir, excusez moi, mais je dois y aller Duo tu viens avec moi ou tu préfère rentrer avec Heero et Zech, ça ne me dérange pas tu sais

- tu rigoles je reste pas avec ses deux là, je viens avec toi, alors on va où ?

- Quatre attends supplia Zech je dois te parler, c'est important

Quatre lui ne voulait pas parler avec l'homme qu'il aimait il ne voulait pas souffrir de nouveau, moins il serait en contact avec Zech mieux il arriverait à se contenir, il chercha désespérément un soutien du côté de Duo, mais la seule chose qu'il put lire dans son regard c'est débrouille toi, un regard du côté de Heero et là ce fut le style ''Winner assume et règle cette affaire'', il allait capituler lorsqu'une jeune femme s'avança vers eux, sauvant in-extrémiste Quatre qui était sur le point d'inviter l'ancien Leader de White Fang à le suivre

- Bonjour Quatre, je suis heureuse que tu soies enfin arrivé, je sais que tu risques d'être occupé, mais je n'aie pas pu m'empêcher de venir te voir dit la jeune femme en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme qui pour l'occasion avait prit un jolie teinte pivoine

- Quel accueil !, tu devrais venir me surprendre de cette façon plus souvent Cyanne, Duo et moi allions justement partir pour le Palais, j'avais espéré que j'arriverais avant toi, je voulais te faire une surprise mais c'est l'inverse, tu es surprenante Cyanne Noventa

- hé vous deux on est là, salut Cyanne, ça va demanda Duo ?

- oui merci Duo, et vous trois que racontez vous ?

- pas grand chose fit remarqué Heero

- Cyanne tu as bien changé depuis que je t'aie vu, tu es ravissante je vois que Quatre et toi êtes très proches dit Zech avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix

- Merci Zech pour le compliment, Quatre et moi avons toujours été proches tu devrais t'en souvenirs, c'est vers moi qu'il est venu lorsque tu………

- Cyanne coupa durement Quatre, ça suffit ! Allons y Heero Zech, nous nous reverrons plus tard

- je l'espère Quatre insista Zech, il faut que nous parlions et ça que tu le veuilles où non

- très bien rejoins moi au Palais en fin d'après midi, je t'y attendrais

- je l'espère

- je suis un Winner Zech, et les Winner n'ont qu'une parole répondit l'Arabe avant de partir suivi par Cyanne et Duo

Zech resté avec Heero poussa un long soupir et suivi son homologue jusqu'à la limousine qui les attendaient lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Heero s'adressa à l'ex pilote de Talguese

- finalement ça aurait pu être pire

- tu trouves

- il aurait pu t'ignorer, tu sais Quatre est celui de nous cinq qui mentalement est le plus fort, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'as repoussé il y a 4ans, c'était stupide, l'âge ne compte pas en amour, Winner et toi aviez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre………enfin on ne reviens pas en arrière, j'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour vous deux

- ce n'est pas gagné, je sais que j'ai agit comme un idiot, je ne me le suis jamais pardonné, au fait depuis quand est il aussi proche de Cyanne Noventa ?

- je ne sais pas si ce que je vais te dire est fondé, mais il y a des rumeurs qui circulent autour d'un mariage certain parle du prochain mariage de Treize et de Lady Une, et d'autres disent que la petite fille du Général Noventa aurait été vu à plusieurs reprise sortant d'un des nombreux domicile de la famille Winner, et toujours lorsque Quatre s'y trouvait, mais pour ça c'est Duo qu'il faut interroger, si Quatre décidait de se ranger c'est à Duo qu'il en parlerai en premier, mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille s'en inquiéter Duo ne sait pas tenir sa langue, et la première chose qu'il aurait fait ça aurait été de m'en parler

- très bien, j'attendrais de le voir pour savoir ce qu'il en est

**_Oh mon amour, ton grain de voix_**

**_Fait mon bonheur à chaque pas_**

**_Laisse-moi te dessiner dans un désert_**

**_Le désert de mon cœur_**

Dans une direction opposée, trois personnes commençaient une discussion dirigée par le maître en communication à savoir un jeune homme aux yeux améthyste

- c'était quoi ce délire à l'aéroport, et toi Cyanne je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- du calme Duo répondit l'intéressée, mais lorsque j'ai su que Zech serait des nôtres j'ai pas hésité une seconde, pas question de revivre ce qu'il c'est passé il y a 4ans

- Mouais, j'ai quand même une autre question y a une rumeur qui circule sur vous deux

- Oh ça coupa Quatre, en fait Cyanne et moi puisque nous n'avons personne dans nos vies on a décidé de se fiancer 

- QUOI ! Hurla Duo C'EST QUOI ENCORE CETTE HISTOIRE. VOUS ME FAITES QUOI ENCORE COMME DELIRE. VOUS DEUX …………..ENSEMBLE………..C'EST AUSSI IMPROBLABLE QU'HEECHAN DEVIENNE UN JOUR HETERO

- calme toi Duo demanda Cyanne, Quatre et moi on s'entend bien, et puis vu nos histoires respectives, autant …………

- Cyanne tu n'aimes pas Quat chou, tu aimes Solo, et toi même si personne ne l'a remarqué à part moi, t'es toujours accro à Blondie boy, alors pourquoi ?

- Duo reprit Quatre, ça n'a pas d'importance qui nous aimons, puisque ce n'est pas réciproque, Cyanne et moi ne sommes peut être pas amoureux, mais nous avons une grande affection l'un pour l'autre, penses ce que tu veux Duo. Nous avons prit notre décision

- c'est vous qui voyez, mais laissez moi vous dire une chose, VOUS ÊTES TOUS LES DEUX  DES IMBECILES BORNÉS ET STUPIDE

Cyanne et Quatre se firent un clin d'œil complice qui échappa au Shinigami, remonté contre ses deux meilleurs amis, et ne voulant pas que sa mauvaise humeur vienne gâcher tout, il leur demanda de le déposer à son hôtel prétextant un rdv. N'étant plus que deux dans la limousine Cyanne se tourna vers Quatre pour lui parler

- tu crois qu'il nous as cru demanda t-elle

- je l'espère, mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit de t'écouter, ça ne marchera jamais ton plan, imagine que Zech ne réagisse pas, on aura l'air d'idiots, rappelle moi au juste pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous écoutez Solo et toi

- parce que nous sommes tes amis

- parlant de Solo, je suis étonné qu'il n'ait pas parlé de votre relation à Duo ?

- il allait le faire, mais cette histoire est arrivé, donc c'est juste reporté le temps que Zech et toi…….

- pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi je t'ai écouté, enfin espérons que cela fonctionne, c'est la dernière fois que je tente quelque chose. Si ça ne marche pas je tire un trait sur cette histoire et ce de façon définitive

**_Dans la nuit parfois, le nez à la fenêtre_**

**_Je t'attends et je sombre_**

**_Dans un désert, dans mon désert, voilà_**

- détends toi et arrête de stresser, bon j'appelle Solo c'est à lui de prendre les choses en main

- Hello mon cœur ! Ça a marché Duo est tombé dans le panneau, à toi de jouer. Tu devrais avoir de ses nouvelles on vient de le déposer à son hôtel à ce soir…………. Je t'aime aussi

Au même moment un américain survolté franchissait les portes de la suite qu'il partageait avec son compagnon, énervé comme il l'était il ne vit même pas les deux personnes présentent dans la chambre. Le shinigami se dirigea directement vers la table qui faisait face à la fenêtre saisit le téléphone et composa un certain numéro au bout de quelques secondes la personne désirée lui répondit

- Solo à l'appareil

- SOLO C'EST DUO, C QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE MARIAGE. JE CROYAIS QUE TU AIMAIS CYANNE. ALORS POURQUOI TU LA LAISSE EPOUSER QUATRE

- je ne t'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, j'ai juste dit qu'elle me plaisait c'est pas pareil

- TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !

- calme toi c'est pas si grave, après tout ils sont peut être fait l'un pour l'autre, et puis tu connais le dicton une de perdue dix de ………..

- SOLO RAMENE TES FESSES ILLICO PRESTO SINON JE VIENS TE CHERCHER. IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE QUATCHAN ET CYANNE SE FIANCE 

- désolez mais j'ai un RDV ce soir avec une très jolie fille, et puis Cyanne à toujours fais ce qu'elle voulait de Winner, alors vois ça avec elle et il raccrocha

Duo reposa le combiné brutalement et se retourna, prêt à reprendre le chemin de la sortie lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur les deux personnes qui depuis son arrivé n'avaient toujours pas bougé. La première était un certain japonais qui le regarda avec surprise, quant au deuxième, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une telle fureur, que Duo se sentit soudain très inquiet. La personne accompagnant Heero n'étant autre que Zech celui ci se leva d'un bond se planta devant l'Américain et d'une voix cinglante lui demanda

- c'est quoi cette histoire de fiançailles

- heu………ben……….c'est………..c'est ……….heu………enfin

- DUO finit par hurler Merquise

- ok calme toi, lâcha Duo ben c Quatchan et Cyanne ils vont se fiancer

- pourquoi demanda Zech d'une voix froide, ces deux là n'ont rien en commun, à part le fait qu'ils soient bons amis, Quatre est Gay, et Cyanne d'après ce que je viens de comprendre serait attirée par Solo

- heu Zech commença Duo en se rapprochant d'Heero pour finalement se laisser tomber sur ses genoux

- oui Duo je t'écoute mais ma patience à des limites

- ben ça fait quand même 4 années depuis que tu………enfin…….tu vois ce que je dire

- continu !

- ben Quatchan il a attendu, mais toi t'as jamais donné de nouvelles, alors je suppose qu'il a fini par se dire que le mieux était de ………..ben ça quoi……..

- c'est ridicule comme raisonnement Duo ça ne tient pas debout Quatre n'agirait jamais de cette façon reprit Zech

- oui c'est ce que j'ai pensé, mais en parlant avec Solo, ça devient sensé

- que veux tu dire ? Rétorqua le blond

- Quatre est seul, et la personne qu'il aime ou aimait à savoir toi, ne l'aime pas en retour …….bref Quatre est dépité…………quant à Cyanne, je suppose qu'elle aussi elle doit être déçu par Solo, donc je suppose que ça les a rapproché et comme ils se connaissent et qu'ils s'apprécient………

- tu es en train de me dire, que Quatre et Cyanne vont se marier parce que d'une Winner pense et ça je peux le comprendre vu mon comportement d'antant que je ne l'aime pas, de deux Cyanne elle est déçu par Solo qui se la joue Don Juan et que pour ces deux raisons ils vont unir leur vie l'un avec l'autre ç'est bien ça ?

- Heu !!! Yes, mais c'est quoi cette expression sur ton visage, là tu me fais peur Zech, j'espère que tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à………

- Duo !!! Je vais régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, ça aurait dû être le cas il y a 4ans

- Zech je te préviens que si…………

- laisses le coupa Heero

- Mais Heechan, et s'il s'en prend à Cyanne ou à Quat chou

- Zech l'aime, il ne lui fera pas de mal, et il a toujours considéré Cyanne de la même façon que Réléna, donc ne t'affole pas

- je suis pas rassuré, allez viens on y va

- très bien Duo t'as gagné, maintenant tu restes assis, et tu écoutes, Cyanne et Quatre ne vont pas se marier ensemble, c'est un piège qu'elle et Solo ont concocté, pour savoir si vraiment Zech était sincère. J'ai eu beau leur dire que Zech s'en voulait de son attitude passée, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre et ont entraîné Quatre dans leur histoire, profitant du fait que Cyanne passait énormément de temps avec Quatre

- Heechan pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je suis pas au couranttttttttttttttttttt et depuis combien de temps Solo et Cyanne sortent ils ensemble demanda Duo partagé entre la colère et l'amusement

- pour eux j'en sais rien, mais si tu n'étais pas au courant, là c'est parce que j'ai suggéré à Solo d'agir de la sorte, te connaissant, je me doutais bien que tu réagirais aussi vivement et ta réaction à convaincu Zech donc finalement leur plan fonctionne, reste plus qu'à Zech et à Quatre d'en faire une fin heureuse

- tu crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça Heechan, toi ! Enfin tous vous vous êtes servis de moi, je réclame vengeance SHINIGAMI LIVESSSSSSSSSSSS

- venge toi mon Ange, et que dirais tu d'une douce vengeance demanda Heero en déposant des baisers dans son cou, et en déboutonnant les boutons de sa chemise 

- Heechannnnnnnn t'as pas le droit tu triches

- tais toi et embrasse moi mon amour

Le shinigami ne se fit pas prier, et oublia vite sa vengeance dans les bras de son compagnon

********

A l'autre bout de la ville Zech venait d'arriver au palais de la famille Winner, il était très énervé, limite agressif, il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Quatre dont Rachid lui avait indiqué la direction. Zech traversa plusieurs couloirs et pendant tout ce temps il ne pouvait s'empêché de penser, que l'inimaginable allait peut être arrivé, Quatre la seule personne qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait encore, allait peut être appartenir à une autre personne que lui

**_Oh mon amour, je passe mon tour_**

**_J'ai déserté les alentours_**

**_Je te quitte, voilà c'est tout_**

**_Dans la nuit parfois, le nez à la fenêtre_**

**_J'attendais et je sombre_**

**_Jetez au vent mes tristes cendres, voilà_****__**

*****POV DE ZECH*****

C'est pas possible Quatre ne peut pas faire une chose pareil, bon sang mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait il y a 4ans. Pourquoi je me suis comporté de la sorte, déjà à cette époque je l'aimais comme un fou, je pensais que notre différence d'âge était un obstacle, mais j'étais dans l'erreur, je le sais maintenant, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre, pas maintenant, alors que je viens vers lui. Je ne le supporterais pas Non ! Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça

***FIN POV DE ZECH***

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Quatre au moment même où celui ci en sortait, surpris par l'arrivée de l'ex leader de White Fang, Quatre eut un mouvement de recul et faillit tomber si deux bras puissants ne l'avait pas saisit par la taille, le rapprochant sans le vouloir de son torse, Zech conscient de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient  tous les deux, eut un petit sourire et enserra un peu plus le jeune homme. L'ex pilote de Sandrock se laissa aller quelques instants mais se reprit sachant très bien que s'il ce laissait aller, cela ne résoudrait en rien son sentiment d'insécurité et la peur d'être à nouveau déçu par la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

- Merci de m'avoir retenu Zech, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le jeune empathe avec sérieux

- TU VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI NE VA PAS hurla Zech à bout de nerf ? CE QUI NE VA PAS C'EST QUE TU VAS TE MARIER AVEC CYANNE VOILA CE QUI NE VA PAS

- ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver reprit Quatre, et de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas

- Quatre reprit Zech plus doucement tout en s'approchant de lui, je……….enfin ………tu.tu….tu ne peux pas l'épouser, elle…….elle ne t'aime pas

- tu es devenu un expert en sentiments maintenant lâcha Quatre d'un ton qu'il ne voulait pas aussi agressif

Zech baissa la tête sous le regard perdu de Quatre, qui n'attendait de lui que de simples mots lui prouvant qu'il pouvait espérer avoir en retour les sentiments qu'ils nourrissaient lui même envers l'homme qui se tenaient devant lui. Mais rien Zech semblait incapable de sortir un mot de sa bouche. Le cœur lourd Quatre fit demi-tour et laissa la personne qu'il aimait seule, perdue dans ses pensées.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire une dizaine de pas, que deux bras vinrent encercler sa taille pour la deuxième fois. Quatre se figea sur place sentant la respiration de Zech dans son cou et le son rauque de sa voix s'exclamer avec émotion

- Je t'en prie Quatre, ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec Cyanne, tu… tu…. Ne pas

- pourquoi demanda le petit blond d'une voix tremblante

- parce que !!!! Parce que !!!!

- parce que quoi Zech, je t'en prie dis le moi

- je……… je…….je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te perdre un seconde fois. Oh mon Dieu Quatre si tu savais, comme je m'en veux d'avoir agit de la sorte il y a 4ans. J'ai prit comme prétexte notre différence d'âge, mais la raison en était tout autre j'avais peur

- mais ! Tu avais peur de quoi demanda timidement Quatre toujours lové contre le torse de Zech

- de te faire souffrir, la guerre venait de prendre fin et mes sentiments pour toi étaient de plus en plus forts, j'ai prit peur, et la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé, c'est notre différence d'âge. Je te demande pardon

Zech desserra son étreinte et Quatre se retourna pour lui faire face, il observa le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, et pu y lire tout l'amour que ceux ci pouvait exprimer, ne doutant plus des sentiments de Zech il s'approcha de lui noua ses bras autour de cou, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, d'abord surprit Merquise le regarda et devant les yeux brûlant d'une passion non contenu il se saisit de ses lèvres pour un long et tendre baiser. Au bout d'un instant ils se séparèrent et ce fut Quatre qui reprit la parole

- et maintenant Zech qu'allons nous faire demanda t-il malicieusement, car je suis sensé me fiancer moi

- Dis moi voir toi, tu ne m'aurais pas tendu un piège ?

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles répondit Quatre ayant du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire

- Cyanne lâcha Zech sort de derrière la porte, pas la peine de te cacher, je sais que tu es là

Cyanne, suivi de Solo, qui lui même était suivit de Duo accompagné bien évidemment de Heero sortir de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- ben je vois que tout es arrangé lança Duo, maintenant je peux régler mes comptes avec vous deux en scrutant du regard Cyanne et Solo

- Minute lâcha Solo c'est de ma fiancée dont tu parles

- et alors m'en fiche, vous n'échapperez pas à ma vengeance répondit le shinigami avant de se lancer à leur poursuite à travers le palais

- de vrais gosses lâcha Heero avant de prendre congé des deux nouveaux amoureux, pour se lancer lui aussi à la poursuite des trois autres, bien décidé à ramener le calme dans le Palais

Resté enfin seul Quatre se blottit amoureusement contre Zech, heureux d'avoir d'être enfin dans les bras de l'homme de ses rêves

**_Oh mon amour, mon coeur est lourd_**

**_Je compte les heures je compte les jours_**

**_Je voudrais te dessiner dans un désert_**

**_Le désert de mon cœur_**

- Quatre murmura doucement Zech à son oreille

- oui 

- je t'aime, et je ne te quitterais jamais, promet d'être toujours là près de moi, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre de nouveau

- je te le promets mon amour, jamais nous ne serons séparé, et même par de la mort, nous resterons toujours unis. Je t'aime Zech

- A jamais tous les deux ensemble

- Oui A jamais tous les deux ensemble comme le vent et le désert, jamais l'un sans l'autre

OWARI 

C'était une idée que j'ai voulu concrétisé, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu

Bisous 

MAKENA


End file.
